I'm here for you
by Blackfang64
Summary: Shizuru comforts Natsuki of the loss of her mother. ShizNat oneshot


**I'm here for you **

The room was filled with the sounds of soft sobs and snivels as the brunette watched quietly as the blunette cried to herself.

_I suppose Natsuki has a right to cry, I mean she really loved her with all her heart. If it was my mother, I too would be crying. _

Placing an arm around the girl, the brunette embraced the blunette in a hug, letting the girl cry softly onto her shoulders.

_Her mother worked at Fujino corp.'s, she was the vice president of the industry as she was a good friend of my father. The promotion for your mother was the reason that I got to meet you, Natsuki. _

**Flashback 2 years ago **

"Mum, do have to stay here?" complained the blunette, stomping her feet on the ground.

"Look Natsuki, I have to go to meetings like this now, I'm sorry that you get dragged along to wait for me" Saeko replied, looking down at her daughter.

Natsuki let out a pout while she crossed her arms. Smiling, Saeko leaned down looking into Natsuki's eyes. "I'll tell you what, after this how about we go to the pet store and see that puppy" Saeko asked, instantly getting a positve response from Natsuki's eyes lighting up.

"Hai!" Natsuki replied happily nodding her head. Saeko smiled warmly at her daughter before she walked over to the door.

"Feel free to wonder about, but try not to cause any trouble" Saeko called out taking one last look back at Natsuki. Natsuki nodded innocently before wondering off.

Her legs didn't take her far as she soon found herself lost. "Now which way did I come from?" Natsuki asked herself, turning her head around. "Crap I'm lost"

Natsuki's ear twitched at the sound of footsteps echoing down from behind her. Turning her head, she caught sight of a brunette haired girl walking towards her. Green met red as their eyes locked into each other.

_Who is she? She looks so beautiful. _

The brunette let out a giggle capturing Natsuki's attention. "What is so funny?" Natsuki asked.

"Ara it's just you a drooling, do you find me attractive no?" the brunette replied before breaking into fits of laughter.

Natsuki turned a shade of red, noticing the small bit of saliva at the edge of her mouth, she wiped it away. "Hmph who are you anyway?" Natsuki asked rudely trying hard to hide her blush.

"If you ask a little nicer then I'll give you my number" the brunette chuckled.

"Wha- I asked for your name, not your number!" Natsuki replied angrily. Natsuki looked to see the brunette crying sudeenly feeling a bad taste in her mouth.

"Ara do you find me too ugly that you don't want my number, I feel hurt" the brunette cried soflty, turning her back to Natsuki.

"No, you're not ugly your beautiful, please don't cry" Natsuki apologized, trying to cheer the girl up.

"So you find me beautiful, yes?" the brunette asked, turning around to face Natsuki. Natsuki blushed slightly, silently cursing herself.

"Hm you look so cute when you blush, you know that" the brunette teased, poking the girl's cheek. Natsuki pushed the hand away as she looked away. "I'm Shizuru" the brunette greeted she innocently.

Natsuki looked back into the girl's eyes, she saw what looked to her as a goddess of true beauty. "Natsuki" Natsuki responded offering her hand.

Shizuru took the girl's hand, shaking it warmly. "Would Natsuki like to go somewhere for our date?" Shizuru asked, her smile turning devilishly.

"W-what!? I-I've only met you for a minute and you want to go on a date, are you mad or something?" Natsuki yelled taking a step back.

"Aw so Natsuki hates me, I feel so hurt" Shizuru broke into tears as she began to cry again.

"No Shizuru I don't hate you" Natsuki said whilst patting Shizuru on the back.

"Ara so will Natsuki go on a date with me?" Shizuru asked putting her hands down to reveal a smile. Natsuki gritted her teeth as she made no effort in hiding them. "Hm okay then, how about we go for ride?" Shizuru asked looking into the girl's emerald eyes.

"Well I don't see why not" Natsuki leaned back putting her hands behind her head.

"Okay, I just got to ask my dad first" Shizuru smiled happily. Natsuki followed the girl around until they made their way to a familiar spot. 'Hey isn't this the room where…' Natsuki's thoughts were interrupted by Shizuru knocking on door. Turning the door knob Shizuru opened the door walking calmly in with Natsuki following behind.

Her eyes scanned around, getting a few stares from what was her guess business people. Though her eyes spotted the familiar greenness as she saw her mum looking at her. 'Crap…' Natsuki thought, a sweat drop began dripping down her neck.

"Excuse me father, sorry to disturb you but can me and my friend go for a ride around the town?" Shizuru asked, giving a quick bow before tugging on Natsuki's hand. Natsuki looked over at the man that sat next to her mother and by this point the info got into her.

"Of course, just be careful you hear?" the man replied, smiling cheerfully. "Yay thanks dad, come on Natsuki" Shizuru dashed out of the room smiling happily dragging Natsuki by the wrist.

Natsuki watched helplessly she dragged through lots of floors and rooms until they came to a stop. Catching her breathe Natsuki looked to see a long white limousine parked in front of them. "Come on Natsuki" Shizuru smiled pulling Natsuki into the car. 'Oh great' Natsuki thought.

**End of flashback **

Shizuru closed her eyes, gently runnning her fingers through Natsuki's hair. Neither of the two said a word, letting the silence fill the room. Shizuru watched he tears from Natsuki's eyes fall onto her shirt, sight of Natsuki crying made her feel like she wanted to cry too.

_Poor Natsuki, I know this was too much for you, right? Natsuki, please don't cry, you are not alone in this life, I'm here for you. _

**A couple of days ago **

_I guess it had been nearly two years since we met and we had become good friends. I remember the times when you smiled so happily, the times when I would tease and you would blush, you were so cute. _

The door opened as Natsuki walked in followed by a smiling Shizuru. Closing the door behind her Natsuki wondered off through the living room. "So is your mother home?" Shizuru asked, tugging on Natsuki's sleeve.

"Yeah, she had the day off, she said that they thought she could use a break but then again I guess she could" Natsuki replied before walking off. "Mum" Natsuki called but there was no response. "Funny, her car is here" Natsuki muttered, feeling hungry she headed for the kitchen.

"Maybe she's sleeping" Shizuru suggested. Natsuki stopped in her tracks, looking at Shizuru with a 'I guess' look. Shizuru's eyes wondered over on the kitchen tiles, noticing a pair of feet on the ground she gasped out loud. "Natsuki…" Shizuru pointed over at the feet.

Natsuki turned around as she saw the pair of feet. She ran over to the pair of feet as she found her mother on the floor. "MUM!" Natsuki screamed as she ran to her mother's side. Natsuki went into panic as she tried to wake her mother up. Checking for a pulse Natsuki looked towards Shizuru. "Call the hospital, hurry!" Natsuki yelled as tried to wake her mother up.

Shizuru began dialling the numbers and spoke to the operator. The ambulance shortly arrived taking Natsuki's mother away. Natsuki watched as the peaceful look on her mother's face disappeared as the ambulance doors closed in front of her. Tears streamed down her cheeks, she looked to Shizuru for support resting her head on Shizuru's shoulder.

**End of flashback **

_In the end it was illness that took her away from you Natsuki. She never told anyone, I guess she didn't want you to worry about her, please don't beat yourself over it Natsuki she only wanted you to have a happy life. _

"Mama…" Natsuki muttered over her tears. Shizuru held Natsuki tightly, gently stroking the girl's face. "Why… why did this have too happen?" Natsuki asked herself.

"Natsuki if it is alright, may I be your handkerchief?" Shizuru asked looking sincerely towards the girl. Natsuki's eyes rose from her depression towards Shizuru's crimson eyes. Natsuki stared at Shizuru in confusion as Shizuru smiled gently.

"Natsuki, I know you are sad about this and I want you to know that I'm never going to leave you, I want to be here with you, to make you happy in anyway possible, your pains are my pain, your happiness is my happiness…"Shizuru spaused taking a deep breathe in. "Your love is my love, I want to take away your sadness anyway possible, you are not alone Natsuki" Shizuru smiled resting her hand on Natsuki's cheek.

Natsuki blinked as tears began streaming down her cheeks. "Shizuru…" Natsuki whispered under her breathe, she wrapped her arms around the girl holding her closely. "Thank you… Shizuru, I am happy for this" Natsuki smiled, closing her eyes she gently rested her head on the girl's chest. Shizuru smiled softly while she held the girl closer to her making sure she knew that Shizuru was not letting go of her.

_Natsuki, as long as we live we will never be apart, this I know from the bottom of my heart, may my love bring you happiness._

**End **

**Author: I do hope this wasn't too sad, sorry if fans of Natsuki's mother hate this. Read and review if you want, I enjoy hearing comments on what people have to say. **


End file.
